Comment soigner une mélancolie aigüe ?
by Noymare
Summary: Charlie n'est pas bien. Charlie est fatigué, plus rien ne l'attire.  Théodore en a marre. Théodore déteste l'amour, il se sent pathéthique.
1. Prologue

Charlie jeta ses gants sur la petite table près de la porte d'entrée et traîna sa carcasse jusqu'au canapé. Il se laissa tomber lourdement sur l'objet moelleux et ferma les yeux, fatigué. Il n'en pouvait plus. Il était au bout du rouleau et plus rien ne l'intéressait. Certes, les dragons restaient sa passion, mais ce n'était plus la même chose. Il avait perdu la petite étincelle qui faisait de son travail la chose la plus importante au monde. Il était fatigué, fatigué de travailler, fatigué de vivre. Un souffle désespéré traversa ses lèvres rosés pour venir s'écraser sur le coussin rouge, il passa ses bras en dessous et enfouit son visage dedans. Il en avait marre, juste marre. Il y avait des jours sans et d'autre avec. En ce moment, plus rien n'allait. Il se sentait las, seul, abandonné. À trente-cinq ans, il n'avait plus aucune ambition.

Théo regarda une Nième fois sa montre, fixant avec lassitude les petites aiguilles. Il n'était toujours pas là. La clochette de la porte tinta, le jeune homme se retourna espérant voir apparaître Blaise sur le pas de la porte. Non. Un autre client. Où était-il bon sens ? Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il l'abandonnait ainsi dans un café. C'était bien trop habituel. Théo en devenait tellement blasé qu'il ne s'évertuait plus à lui hurler dessus et lui demandait amèrement où il était encore passé. Depuis plusieurs mois, leur relation partait en vrille. Plus rien ne fonctionnait, il souriait hypocritement et essayait de s'attacher comme il le pouvait à l'ancien serpentard, comme une huître s'accrochait à son rocher. Mais Blaise n'y mettait pas vraiment du sien, non, loin de là. Théo savait parfaitement qu'il allait voir ailleurs, le trompant sans une once de pitié et revenant comme si de rien n'était. C'était risible et lui, il se sentait tellement pathétique.

Charlie sourit à l'annonce de la naissance d'Hugo, petit dernier de son frère Ron. Le faire-part montrait deux jeunes adultes souriant, tenant dans leurs bras un enfant chacun. Rose et Hugo. Il y a quelques mois, il avait reçu un courrier de la sorte, lui annonçant la naissance de Lily Potter. Il avait promis de venir voir la petite fille, mais il n'y était pas allé. Il n'avait pas envie de revoir toute la smala Weasley à l'époque. Pas qu'il ne les aimait plus, loin de là, juste qu'il n'avait pas envie de faire semblant que tout allait bien, leur mentir. Le dragonnier attrapa une plume et du papier à lettre et répondit à son frère. Il lui promit de venir pour les vacances de noël. Peut-être que tous les revoir lui ferait du bien, lui mettrait un peu de baume au cœur.

Théo hurla et le coup partit sans qu'il ne s'en rende vraiment compte. Comme si son corps n'avait attendu que ça, frapper comme un vulgaire moldu Blaise. Lui faire mal. Le voir souffrir par sa faute. Ce court échange -même si ce n'en était pas un- fit le plus grand bien au jeune Nott. Il se sentait libre, plus léger, serein comme si tout d'un coup plus rien ne compter. C'était fini. Il avait largué Blaise. Il l'avait humilié devant ses amis. C'était parfait. C'était jouissif. C'était juste mesquin. Pour enfoncer un peu plus le clou, il vira son ex-amant (qu'est ce que c'était sympa de dire ça) de son appart' ainsi que ses amis complètement débiles. Il n'oublia pas, d'un geste de baguette, d'expulser sans pitié les vêtements et quelques objets qui trainaient. Il était seul, c'était parfaitement parfait ! Théo n'avait pas besoin de Blaise et visiblement Blaise n'avait pas grand besoin de Théo, très bien ! Et sur ce, il se laissa tomber sur son sofa, alluma sa télévision -une invention moldue géniale- et fit apparaître un pot de pop-corn. Un bon film et au lit.

Charlie vérifia encore une fois qu'il n'oubliait rien de vitale et ferma à clefs le petit appartement qu'il louait. Il descendit les escaliers, un sourire sur les lèvres puis transplana une fois dehors. Il arriva sans problème près du Terrier, à quelques pas de la limite de protection instaurée et laissée depuis la dernière guerre. Alors qu'il réajustait son sac de voyage, une tête rousse pas très haute sortit de la maison et courut vers lui. Molly Weasley serra son fils à l'en étouffer, heureuse de le revoir après tant de temps. Charlie rendit l'étreinte, des larmes menaçant de jaillir au coin de ses yeux. Comment avait-il pu les délaisser ainsi ?

_Et bien voilà ! J'espère que ce petit prologue vous intéresse. J'essaie de poster la suite dès que possible. Je vous préviens, je ne sais pas si je serai très régulière._


	2. Retrouvailles et souvenirs

**Yop ~ **

**Je suis heureuse de vous poster ce premier chapitre. J'espère que ce n'est pas trop nul. **

**Je pense que je dois vous expliquer quelques trucs. En fait, je commence juste avec Charlie, puis je ferai un autre chapitre juste avec Théo, jusqu'à leur rencontre. Je trouvais que c'était plus sympa que d'alterner dans un même chapitre. Enfin, vous me dites ce que vous en pensez, je peux changer.**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

><p>Charlie se sentait mieux. Au creux des bras de sa mère il avait l'impression d'être à nouveau le petit gryffondor qu'il était, il y a de ça vingt ans. Le petit garçon roux qui ne se souciait que d'une chose : le quiditch. Peut-être que finalement, comme tout le monde l'attendait, il aurait dû intégrer une équipe et jouer en pro. Mais au lieu de ça, il s'était exilé à l'autre bout de l'Europe pour étudier des dragons. Parfois il regrettait et se demandait ce qu'aurait été sa vie en temps que célèbre attrapeur d'une équipe quelconque. Un rêve ? Un cauchemar ? Si seulement il existait un moyen de savoir...Charlie n'hésiterait pas une seule seconde. N'avez-vous jamais eu cette impression d'être rien ? Que vous avancez droit vers un mur sans moyen de retour ?<p>

« Charlie, je suis si heureuse ! Ça fait tellement longtemps, viens donc manger un petit truc ! Tu as la peau sur les os ! Est-ce que tu manges au moins ? »

Au moins, certaine choses ne changeaient pas du tout, comme sa mère. Cette dernière entraîna Charlie dans la maison, le tirant par le bras tout en babillant des flots de paroles incompréhensibles. Ou bien, c'était lui qui ne comprenait pas. Ou plus. Lorsqu'il entra dans le Terrier, un grand vent de nostalgie l'ébroua. Il se revoyait, courir après les jumeaux en leur hurlant dessus. Espionner discrètement son grand-frère Bill et ses copines. Piquer les bonbons de Ron. Faire peur à Percy. Jouer avec Ginny. C'était le bon vieux temps. Le jeune homme sourit et dévia son regard vers l'horloge. Son aiguille était pointée sur Maison. Une immense chaleur irradia tout son être. Il était chez lui, enfin. Il n'avait pas imaginé que cette vieille baraque lui manquait autant. Les angles tordus, les montagnes de bibelots inutiles, les escaliers de travers. Tout.

« J'ai préparé pleins de petits pains, prends en un mon chéri. »

Charlie attrapa avec un sourire de remerciement le petit pain doré dans la panière. Il croqua avec envie dedans. C'était délicieusement bon. La croute croustillée et la mie fondait. Un régale pour les papilles.

« Ils sont délicieux maman. Comme toujours. »

Oh oui. La cuisine de Molly Weasley lui avait grandement manqué aussi. Même si elle lui envoyait parfois quelques denrées, ce n'était pas aussi bon que de les manger ici. Le vieille femme lui passa à côté, saisissant son sac. Elle se plaça à la porte donnant sur l'extérieur et se mit à hurler le prénom de son époux. Charlie sourit tout en mordant à nouveau son petit pain. Quelque secondes plus tard, son père entra dans la maison, un ordinateur portable entre les mains. Il sourit radieusement à son fils et lâcha l'objet moldu pour aller l'embrasser.

« Charlie ! On ne t'attendait pas aussi tôt !

- J'avais hâte de vous revoir.

- Ça fait vraiment plaisir ! Regarde ce truc que j'ai acquis ! »

Monsieur Weasley pointa du doigt les restes de l'ordinateur au sol, les yeux brillants d'excitation. Tout le monde savait à quel point Arthur vouait une admiration sans bornes aux objets moldus. Il avait acquis cet objet il y a peu via un ancien collègue du Ministère. Depuis deux ou trois jours, il essayait en vain de le faire fonctionner mais cet étrange boite refusait de faire quoi que soit. Pourtant il avait tout essayé, l'eau, l'éclercité moldue (il avait du mal avec ce mot) et même le four. Mais rien. Arthur avait beau se triturer les méninges, il ne trouvait quel mystère pouvait bien entourer cet objet.

« C'est un ordenator. Je ne sais pas trop à quoi ça sert vu que je n'arrive pas à déterminer comment il fonctionne.

- On dit ordinateur papa. Les moldus s'en servent pour communiquer et se voir entre eux. Et d'autres choses aussi.

- Montre-moi ! S'enthousiasma le plus âgé »

Charlie regarda septique son père. Vu l'état de l'objet, il n'y avait aucune chance pour qu'il fonctionne correctement. C'était quasiment impossible. Puis même s'il fonctionnait encore, le jeune homme n'était pas sûr de pouvoir s'en servir. Il n'avait vu qu'une seule fois ce genre d'objet et il avait plutôt mal compris à quoi pouvait bien servir ce truc. Et personnellement, il n'en avait pas besoin, alors pourquoi s'encombrer d'explications inutiles ?

« Ça m'étonnerait qu'il marche tu sais. Il est bien amoché là.

- Oh bah, j'en trouverai un autre et tu me montreras ! Alors comment tu vas mon garçon ?

- Je vais bien, je vais bien. »

Premier mensonge. Enfin du moins en partie. Parce qu'il se sentait bien là, tout de suite, chez lui. Il avait l'impression de revivre. Comme si tout ses soucis étaient restés en Roumanie, l'attendant sagement cachés derrière une commode. Son père l'entraina dans une longue discussion, lui racontant les mésaventures de ses frères, les bêtises des petits et même la récente et incroyable amitié entre Harry et Malefoy. Charlie l'avait regardé avec des yeux ronds, n'y croyant pas vraiment et pourtant les deux hommes se supportaient. Comme quoi, avec le temps, finalement, certaines choses changeaient. Charlie sourit chaleureusement à son père tout en piquant un deuxième petit pain dans la corbeille.

Le jeune homme s'étira tout en poussant un long bâillement. Cette nuit, il avait diablement bien dormi. Et Dieu seul savait depuis quand il ne s'était pas sentit aussi bien. Il poussa la grosse couette mais se ravisa lorsque le froid hivernal lui mordit la peau. On était mieux sous la couette, c'était une évidence. Charlie sortit tout de même une main pour pouvoir attraper sa baguette posait sur la petite table de chevet branlante. Il lança un _tempus_. 10:30. Peut-être qu'il devait se lever finalement. Prenant son courage à deux mains, il sortit de son antre chaude et enfila un vieux jogging et un tee-shirt qui trainaient dans le coin. La veille, sa mère l'avait installé dans son ancienne chambre, il avait été agréablement surpris de voir qu'il restait encore les innombrables posters de quidditch qu'il avait accroché l'été de ses onze ans. Puis, prit d'une subite envie, il s'était mis à fouiller et avait retrouvé tout un tas de vieillerie. Des vêtements, une carte de Saint-Valentin qu'on lui avait envoyé, une vieille boite rempli de bonbons, un magazine de quidditch, un bracelet à voeux...tout et n'importe quoi.

Charlie pivota sur sa droite et fixa le bureau sous la fenêtre...ou plutôt la petite photo qui trônait sur le meuble. Il l'avait retrouvé hier, cachée sous le double fond d'un tiroir. En la regardant, il avait failli pleurer. De joie ? De tristesse ? Il n'en savait rien, il avait juste ressenti un étau autour de son coeur, le faisant souffrir tout en lui envoyant une once de chaleur. Il s'approcha et la prit délicatement entre ses doigts comme s'il risquait de la brûler en la touchant. Sur la photo, ses yeux brulait d'une flamme qu'il avait perdu, et il souriait bêtement à un de ses camarades faisait fi de l'appareil les photographiant. L'autre garçon en question contrairement à lui, regarder fixement l'objectif tout en souriant. Et pourtant si on regardait attentivement, à intervalles réguliers, leurs mains s'effleuraient doucement pour finir par s'enlacer. Charlie reposa brusquement l'image, la retournant pour cacher les visages si joviales et descendit rejoindre ses parents. Au dos de la photographie, on pouvait lire distinctement: _« Je t'aime Charlie, ne l'oublie pas ! Signé Eden. »_


	3. Renouveau

**Un nouveau chapitre today !**

**Je posterai surement toute les deux semaines, vu que je n'ai pas tellement de chapitres d'avance. Peut-être toute les trois semaines finalement. Ça dépendra de mon stock de chapitres. **

**Sinon pour les fans de Reborn, je poste un petit drabble tout les week-end à peu près. C'est rapide et facile à écrire ! ;)**

**Noymare ~**

* * *

><p>Un pied. Une main. Deux mains. Changement de position. Un bras. Il avait froid. Théodore ouvrit paresseusement les yeux, cherchant à tâtons le corps chaud de Blaise à sa gauche. À la place habituelle de son amant, il ne trouva qu'un vide froid, impersonnel. Un soupire las franchit ses lèvres au souvenir de la veille. Ils n'étaient plus ensemble. C'était un fait indéniable. Le jeune homme se recroquevilla, serrant entre ses bras fins l'oreiller si froid tout en inhalant l'odeur si envoutante de son ancien amant, quelques larmes rebelles s'échappèrent de ses orbes bleues glissant le long de ses joues pour finir par disparaître dans le tissu. Il était tout seul.<p>

Depuis la guerre, Théodore avait une sainte horreur de la solitude. Il avait perdu la seule personne qui lui portait un tant soit peu d'intérêt, son père. Et depuis, le jeune Nott avait l'impression de ne plus rien avoir, plus de famille, aucun véritables amis -juste des profiteurs-, rien. Pour enfoncer un peu plus le clou, le ministère avait réquisitionné le peu de richesse que la famille Nott possédait encore, soit, pas grand chose. Du jour au lendemain, Théo s'était retrouvé du statut de « sang-pur craint » à « paria de la société magique ». Pendant longtemps il avait détesté Saint Potter, le grand, le magnifique, le type qui a tué Voldemort, rétabli la justice, sauvé le monde magique et les moldus, celui que tout le monde adulait. Mais Saint Potter avait aussi déchiré des familles, détruit des vies. Détruit SA vie, son petit monde, son futur. Oh certes, il n'était pas vraiment le responsable mais il avait une part de responsabilité dans tout ce qui c'était passé après la guerre. Étrangement -ironie- les serpentards avaient été rejetés, et les fils de mangemort littéralement ignorés. Théo avait terminé avec succès sa dernière année, ne récoltant que des optimal à ses ASPICS. Pourtant, malgré ses performances, il avait eu énormément de mal à se faire une place dans la société magique. Juste parce qu'il s'appelait Nott.

Puis il y avait eu Blaise. Blaise Zabini. Théo avait eu l'impression de renaitre, respirer à nouveau. C'était comme un vent frais qui vous fouettez le visage, qui vous réveillez, amenant une nouvelle vague. Théo n'avait pas su résister et avait plongé tête la première sans prendre son souffle. Et il s'était noyé. Noyé dans ses yeux chocolats, cette peau d'ében si douce, cette odeur masculine, son souffle chaud, ses manières...Puis finalement, on l'avait fait ressortir, la bouffée d'air avait l'amère odeur de la tromperie, elle lui avait arraché le cœur.

Et maintenant, il était là, assis dans son lit, à fixer bêtement le miroir devant lui qui lui renvoyé son image. Un homme, brun, à la peau pale, aux yeux bleus, pas très épais. Théo se trouvait insignifiant, maigrelet, il ressemblait à une fille avec ses cheveux longs. Mais Blaise les aimait bien. Mais Blaise n'était plus là. L'ancien serpentard se leva, prit d'une subite envie d'aller chez le coiffeur. Un petit-déjeuner. Une rapide douche. Et il se retrouvait devant un autre miroir, touchant avec ravissement ses mèches de cheveux raccourcies de quelques bons centimètres. On dit souvent qu'après une rupture, les femmes se coupent les cheveux pour partir sur de nouvelles bases. Théo était une femme finalement.

0oo0oo0oo0

« Donc, termina Draco Malefoy, tu n'es plus avec Blaise ? C'est fâcheux. Tu vas bien j'espère ?

- J'ai l'impression d'avoir un poids en moins sur les épaules mais d'avoir perdu un bras.

- Ta main droite peut-être ? »

Parfois Théo se demandait vraiment si Draco avait reçu une éducation égale à la sienne. Il avait tendance à sortit des phrases plus ou moins tordues et explicites. Comme celle qu'il venait de lancer à son camarade, avec un sourire moqueur ne laissant aucune place au doute quant au sens de ses paroles si intelligentes. Draco Malefoy n'était qu'un pervers caché sous un masque d'aristocratie. Théo lui jeta un regard blasé et but une gorgée du café amère qu'Astoria lui avait gentiment servi. Au moins, il y avait quelqu'un de censé dans cette maison de tarés.

« C'est très élégant Malefoy. Devant ton fils en plus. »

Le susnommé sourit affectueusement en jetant un coup d'oeil à sa progéniture occupée à assembler des petits cubes de couleurs. Scorpius Malefoy était le portrait craché de son père. Cheveux blond platine, yeux gris, nez pointu, un vrai Malefoy dans toute sa splendeur. Théo adorait venir leur rendre visite. Contrairement à ce qu'on pensait, son ancien camarade était quelqu'un d'agréable, de sympathique, de cultivé. Sa femme était charmante, accueillante et avait un sens inné de la répartie ce qui rendait les conversations avec elle fort intéressantes. Et Scorpius était tout bonnement tellement mignon que Théo ne pouvait s'empêcher de dire oui à tout. Vraiment tout. Il sourit tout en contemplant la petite famille parfaite. Enfin en apparence. (Parce que Malefoy était tout de même un spécimen hors norme...)

« Et, ne saurais-tu pas, à tout hasard, où est-il ?demanda Théo.

- Blaise ?

- Mmmh.

- Non. »

Il s'inquiétait un peu. Où avait-il passé la nuit ? Chez un de ses nombreux amants ? Chez sa mère ? Peut-être même que Draco lui mentait finalement. Et que Blaise était ici, juste au dessus, tapis dans la chambre d'ami attendant son départ. Parce que Théo était persuadé que plus jamais il n'allait le revoir. Il lui avait tout de même hurlé dessus sans vergogne, faisant fi des sentiments de Blaise. Il trouvait qu'il avait été énormément égoïste. Inhumain. À sa place, il refuserait catégoriquement de revoir le type qui lui avait brisé le coeur ainsi. L'amour rend aveugle, c'est connu. Mais éprouvait-il encore de l'amour vis-à-vis de l'autre homme ? Ou était-ce seulement la peur d'être seul qui le forçait à s'accrocher comme un désespéré ? Était-il prêt à endurer les manigances de Blaise ? Sa mère ? Son narcissisme ? Et surtout, est-ce que Blaise l'aimait ? Aussi loin que ses souvenirs remontaient, Théo n'avait pas conscience d'avoir entendu un seul "je t'aime" venant de la part de son amant. Il s'était persuadé d'une chose dont il n'avait même pas la confirmation comme si les quelques gestes tendres suffisaient à lui confirmer. Mais, maintenant qu'il y repensait, rien n'aurait valu quelques mots...trois petits mots. Même s'ils écorchaient à vif la chair, donnait à l'autre un certain pouvoir, ils étaient rassurant, agréable à entendre et donnaient des frissons. Théo aurait aimé les entendre.

Soufflant tout en passant une main las dans sa chevelure brune fraîchement coupée, Théo lança un sourire crispé à son ami, ami qui lui rendit plein de compassion. Il avait conscience qu'il faisait pitié. Et c'était vraiment horrible. La pitié s'était moche, dégradant, humiliant.

0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0

Déambulant sans trop savoir où aller, Théo regardait avec émerveillement les vitrines décoraient pour les périodes de Noël. C'était lumineux, c'était joli. Ça donnait envie de sourire, c'était agréable. Et le jeune homme souriait niaisement. Oui, malgré tout, malgré sa froideur habituelle, Théodore Nott n'était rien qu'un horrible poufsouffle. Bien sûr, il n'allait pas jusqu'à s'extasier devant un mioche de quelques jours, ou un chiot larmoyant ou bien une petite statuette quelconque mais il aimait bien s'extasier devant certaines choses. Il poussa la porte et une petite cloche retentit dans la boutique, annonçant son entrée. La bonne odeur des livres lui picota le nez, le rendant heureux. Rien de mieux qu'un bel ouvrage pour se remonter le moral ou éviter de penser à un ex-amant. La touffe brune s'enfonça dans les dédales de livres, à la recherche de celui qui le distrairait un peu.

Mais bon, c'était bien connu, lorsqu'on recherchait un tant soit peu de calme, on tombait toujours sur l'inverse. Or, Théo fit une rencontre particulièrement bruyante dans la rangée "botanique". À quelques pas de lui, en train de se chamailler, la belette et son épouse s'hurlaient dessus. Et bien sûr, jamais deux sans trois, Saint Potter faisait parti du lot. Théo avait tenté un repli stratégique mais qui échoua lamentablement. Potter s'avançait droit sur lui, un sourire bienveillant plaqué sur sa face de monsieur-parfait.

« Bonjour Nott ! Ça faisait un moment que je ne t'avais pas vu au ministère. Tu n'y travailles plus ?»

Potter. Saint Potter. Cauchemar de joie ambulant. Théo l'évitait autant que possible, trouvant sa présence assez déstabilisante et écrasante. Il était toujours mal à l'aise avec lui. Parce que le Survivant semblait l'apprécier. Et Théo ne savait pas comment réagir face à tant de gentillesse et de sourire. Il n'était pas habitué et pouvait aisément entrer dans la catégorie "handicapé des sentiments".

« J'y travaille toujours. Tu m'excuseras mais je suis pressé et je n'ai pas spécialement envie d'assister à un massacre de Weasley. Bonne journée Potter.»

C'était limpide. Il ne voulait pas lui parler. Mais c'était sans compter sur l'acharnement gryffondoresque.

« Attends. Tiens. C'est le baptême de notre dernier enfant. Ce serait sympa si tu venais. C'est samedi. Tu peux venir accompagné si tu le souhaites. J'ai invité Malefoy.»

Théo saisit sèchement le petit carton d'invitation. Samedi ? Il n'avait rien de prévu. Peut-être qu'il passerait. Ou peut-être pas. Un baptême de Weasley ça ressemblait à quoi ? Allait-il devoir mettre les pieds dans cette horrible cabane qu'ils osaient appeler maison ? Et surtout, Malefoy y allait ? Rien que pour voir ça, Théo ferait bien un effort.

« J'essaierai de me libérer mais je ne te garantis rien.

- A samedi alors !»

C'est ça, à samedi. Et le jeune Nott repartit dans le sens inverse, évitant les foudres d'une Granger-Weasley enragée.


	4. Sourires

**TADAAAAAM ! :D**

* * *

><p>Charlie descendit l'escalier silencieusement, évitant avec soin les marches grinçantes. Étrangement, il s'en souvenait encore, comme si son corps se réadaptait à l'environnement dans lequel il se trouvait. Ses gestes redevenaient habituels. On lui aurait demandé si la quinzième marche de l'escalier du « terrier » grinçait, il aurait été incapable d'y répondre. Là, il vous aurait décrit avec minutie quelles marches il fallait prendre et lesquelles il fallait évité.<p>

La descente ne se fit donc pas bruyamment. Il n'avait pas spécialement envie de réveiller toute la maisonnée parce qu'il avait une insomnie. Enfin, il n'arrivait plus à dormir. Les six premières heures avaient été délicieuse, puis, Charlie s'était réveillé avec une étrange impression, comme si une main glacée s'était soudainement posée sur son cœur. Il avait cherché frénétiquement si un plaisantin ne s'était pas introduit dans la chambre mais rien. Il était seul. Juste un tour de son imagination.

Passant une main dans ses cheveux roux et baillant à s'en décrocher la mâchoire, il passa la porte de la cuisine d'un pas lent. Une fusée brune, haute comme trois-pommes, lui rentra dans les jambes et tomba sur les fesses. L'enfant assis par terre, fixa le grand homme devant lui, de ses yeux noisettes. Charlie appréhenda le hurlement strident et les pleurs mais rien ne vint. La petite chose se mit à rire, un rire joyeux et se releva.

« Moi, James ! »

Charlie Weasley sourit. Un véritable sourire. Il avait failli ne pas reconnaître son neveu. En deux ans, il avait vraiment grandit. La dernière fois, il ne marchait pas encore, et bredouillait des choses incompréhensibles. L'homme se baissa et attrapa la petite main tendue dans la sienne.

« Enchanté James. Je suis Oncle Charlie. Tu te souviens ? »

L'enfant parut hésité, se tourna vers l'arrière de la pièce, surement pour chercher un quelconque appuie dans les yeux de son père puis revint au roux.

« Non. Mais tu ressembles à tonton Ron ! T'as les cheveux rouge ! Aussi comme maman. Et puis... »

Harry Potter lança un regard amusé à Charlie. James était une vraie pipelette et il ne s'arrêtait qu'une fois la bouche pleine. Or, il venait de déjeuner.

0oo0oo0oo0

« Noooooon !

- Et tu te souviens de la fois où on avait failli tuer Ron ?

- Avec le serment ?

- Ouiii !

- Comment ne pas s'en souvenir ? On a failli se faire tuer par maman ! »

Bill donna un coup dans le dos de son frère, souriant aux souvenirs d'enfance. Charlie se mit à rire en avisant le regard courroucé de sa mère.

« Franchement, les gars. Vous étiez tellement irresponsables ! Je suis votre petit frère merde !

- Ron ton langage ! Siffla Hermione Weasley-Granger.

- Oui, Ron obéis-donc à ta dragonne de femme ! assena Bill.

- Oh oh oh. Qui c'est qui a dû transplaner à l'autre bout de la planète parce que madame voulait de véritables sushis fait au Japon ? Hein Bill ? Qui ? Rappelle-moi, j'ai un doute.

- Oh ça va hein ! Je lui fais plaisir c'est tout !

- En fait, vous vous faites mener par le bout du nez ! Ajouta Charlie avec amusement.

- Et toi alors ? Une roumaine ne t'a pas encore attrapé dans ses filets ? Demanda malicieusement Ron.

- Ouais, c'est vrai ça ! On ne voit jamais tes conquêtes Charlie ! Enfonça Bill.

- Tu nous les caches ! Vilain ! Assena Fred.

- C'est vrai mon chéri...on aimerait recevoir un jour notre future belle-fille ! Fit avec espoir Molly.

- Ça ferait une femme de plus à la maison tient ! Se moqua Harry. »

En quelques secondes, Charlie était devenu le centre d'intérêt de la tablée. Enfin, les « conquêtes » de Charlie plutôt, ce qui l'avait fait relativement blanchir. Que pouvait-il répondre à cela ? « Désolé, papa, maman, tout le monde, en fait, je préfèrerai les roumains à choisir mais comme je vis dans le passé, je n'arrive pas à oublier mon premier amour décédé. Il me hante tellement que ça me tue à petit feu. Donc, je n'ai pas trop la tête à me trouver une femme... »

« J'attends l'âme-soeur. Je n'ai pas votre chance.

- Ohhh. Moi qui voulais de nouveaux petits-enfants, souffla dépité Molly.

- Désolé, s'excusa Charlie avec gêne. »

Même s'il trouvait quelqu'un, il ne lui donnerait jamais de petits-enfants. Ginny posa un regard inquiet sur son frère qui lui rendit un sourire réconfortant, ne voulant surtout pas qu'elle s'apitoie sur son sort. Elle, elle savait. Et depuis longtemps. Elle l'avait vite remarqué alors qu'elle n'était qu'une enfant de huit ans. Elle avait compris que le garçon avec les jolis cheveux blonds était « le chéri de son grand-frère ». À l'époque, personne ne croyait aux élucubrations de Ginny...

_..._

_Charlie poussa Eden et lui prit sa place. L'autre garçon râla pour la forme mais n'opposa aucune résistance. _

_« Ton frère et ta sœur dorment ?_

_- Ouais. J'ai envie de dire e-n-f-i-n ! Après cinq histoires, un verre de lait et des biscuits, ils ont enfin daigné se coucher. _

_- De toute façon pour Ron, il suffit de lui filer à bouffer et il dort. Ton frère, c'est vraiment un cas..._

_- J'en connais un c'est pareil..._

_- Me compare pas à ton glouton de frère ! J'ai juste une légère dépendance aux sucres rapides...c'est comme les drogués moldus, tu vois...je... »_

_Le petit blond fut coupé par un baiser légèrement mentholé. Charlie sourit contre ses lèvres si douces et sucrées. Eden les entrouvrit légèrement et le roux approfondit le baiser, glissant une main dans les épis de blés et caressant de l'autre, la peau douce du ventre. À lui tout seul, Eden était un appel à la luxure, rien que ses gémissements avaient le dont d'exciter Charlie..._

_« Chaaaaaaaaarlie ! Je peux pas dormir ! Joue avec moi et ton chéri peut aussi ! »_

_Ginny..._

_..._

Le Charlie de trente-cinq ans ferma les yeux quelques secondes. Se souvenir de tout ces moments, c'était comme s'enfoncer un pieu dans le cœur. Parce qu'Eïen lui manquait. Parce qu'il savait qu'il ne le reverrait jamais. Parce que c'était comme ça. Lorsqu'il se reconcentra sur le moment présent, les discussions avaient repris, délaissant le sujet « Charlie et ses mystérieuses conquêtes » pour dériver vers les préparatifs du baptême. Mais lorsqu'il croisa le regard de sa cadette, il y trouva de la tendresse, de l'inquiétude et de la tristesse. Il sourit une seconde fois, tentant de la rassurer. Elle n'avait pas à s'inquiéter.

0oo0oo0oo0

Charlie déplia la nappe et la lança sur la table. Elle y atterrit souplement, portée par l'air. Les petits fleurs roses et bleues imprimées s'écrasèrent sur les côtés, pendant élégamment. Avec ses mains, il lissa les plis encore présent avec de grand geste. Toute la famille avait été réquisitionnée pour préparer la fête. Même les Granger.

« Dis, tonton Charlie !

- Oui ?

- Tu veux pas encore venir jouer ? P'pa il est trop nul, toi tu fais bien le dragon ! »

James sautillait un peu partout, harcelant son oncle « trop cool et mieux que son papa » de faire le dragon pour la Nième fois afin de satisfaire ses pulsions héroïques. Il était vraiment le digne fils de son père. Charlie avait trouvé le jeu amusant au départ, puis à force de se prendre des coups d'épée en bois, il avait moins apprécié et se défilait un peu.

« Je suis occupé James, désolé. Demande à quelqu'un d'autre. »

L'enfant repartit sans rien dire, chose qu'apprécia grandement l'adulte, une moue attristée sur le visage tout de même. Charlie retourna à sa besogne, continuant de décorer les tables. Il posait minutieusement les couverts en argent et la vaisselle en porcelaine. On ne faisait pas les choses à moitié, il ne manquait plus que des serviettes en soie et on se serait cru chez un Malefoy. En passant devant Ron et Hermione, il pouffa lorsque la jeune femme se mit à hurler sur son époux parce qu'il avait soi-disant égaré des choux à la crème. Ron c'était Ron. Un ventre sur patte. Un gouffre sans fond. Un ogre.

Un bras entoura ses épaules, et Bill se pencha vers son visage, comme s'il allait lui avouer un secret d'état ou lui proposer un plan machiavélique. Ce qui n'augurait rien de bon.

« Charlie, Charlie, Charlie...Samedi, c'est le baptême, soit dans deux jours, cinquante-six heures...

- Abrège Bill.

- Et bien, il y aura pleins de monde à cette fête parce que d'abord, on baptise des Weasley puis ensuite une Weasley-Potter et enfin bah...en fait, y'a pas de enfin !

- Bill...soupira Charlie blasé.

- Il y aura pleins de charmantes créatures ! Je suis sûr que tu trouveras THE fille ! Je vais t'en présenter pleins !

- Laisse tomber. »

Et il abandonna son aîné. Il ne voulait pas d'une greluche. Il ne voulait pas se marier pour faire plaisir à sa famille. Il ne voulait pas d'enfants pour satisfaire sa mère. Il voulait régir sa vie comme bon lui semblait. Même s'il devait finir vieux garçon, à lire des livres sur les dragons pour se souvenir qu'il a tout de même eut une vie.

0oo0oo0oo0

Jamais il n'aurait pensé qu'un baptême puisse réunir autant de monde. Finalement Bill avait raison. Il y avait de tout. Ministre, employés, aurors, aristocrates, moldus, commerçants, professeurs...tout un tas de personnes. Il avait même cru vaguement apercevoir la famille Malefoy. Mais ce n'était pas sûr. Même s'il savait qu'Harry renouait les liens avec lui, il n'était pas au courant s'il avait été invité ou non. Ron l'avait pris sous son aile, lui présentant d'anciens camarades. Charlie fut heureux de revoir le Professeur McGonagall, enfin la directrice désormais, et quelques personnes de sa promo.

« Alors Charlie, on s'amuse ? Demanda Bill, curieux.

- Oui. Et toi ?

- Parfaitement. Tu as rencontré des gens intéressants ? (sous-entendu une quelconque donzelle)

- Effectivement. »

Pourquoi s'étendre sur le sujet alors qu'il mentait éhontément ? Charlie délaissa son frère et partit se chercher un toast au buffet. Sur le chemin l'y menant, il croisa un James en costume surexcité lui demandant de le prendre sur ses épaules soi-disant parce que « je vois rien, je vais mourir étouffé et papa te gronderas ! ». Charlie avait abdiqué facilement, ça lui ferait de la compagnie.

« Tu me prends un toast au pâté de canard, steu plait !

- Oui petit chef !

- Merci dragon soldat ! »

Charlie sourit sous l'appellation, ce monstre était pleins d'imagination. Le « soldat dragon » se pencha vers la table à la recherche des toast au foie-gras, malheureusement trop loin de lui. James se mit à râler, s'époumonant à gronder joyeusement son soldat incompétent. Puis, comme sortit de nulle-part, une main bandée lui tendit le toast. Sous le coup de la surprise, Charlie ne réagit pas immédiatement, ne s'attendant en aucun cas à ce que quelqu'un l'aide. Il fut vite rappelé à l'ordre par son petit sergent lui tirant les cheveux.

« Merci beaucoup. » fit Charlie à l'adresse de l'inconnu.

Il lança un sourire au jeune homme qui se fana quelque peu lorsqu'il avisa l'état de ce dernier. Sa joue meurtrie avait une étrange teinte violacée, enlevant quelque peu la beauté de son visage. Mais les yeux bleu océan qui le fixaient étaient magnifique. Charlie s'y perdit quelques instants. La Terre avait arrêté de tourner. Le temps s'était fixé. Les bruits estompés. Il avait les même yeux que lui. Ses pensées dérivèrent vers de lointains souvenir, abandonnant le visage abîmé et le monstre sur ses épaules...


	5. Entailles

Théo marchait sans réel but, flânant en toute insouciance dans la rue, fixant sans réellement les voir les innombrables vitrines moldues. Se promener ainsi, du côté moldu de Londres, avait quelque chose d'agréable, de reposant. Toute cette agitation, ce raffut, cette masse de gens, lui permettait de se vider l'esprit durant quelques heures. Depuis le départ de Blaise, il s'ennuyait ferme dans son petit appartement. Malefoy passait de temps en temps, accompagné de son fils Scorpius qui lui ressemblait de plus en plus. D'ailleurs, Théo avait toujours trouvé cela étrange, comme si finalement, un Malefoy ne pouvait engendrer que des blonds aux yeux clairs, rien d'autres. Une goutte d'eau lui tomba sur le nez, le faisant sursauter et par la même occasion, sortir de ses pensées sur la génétique des Malefoy. Il leva ses yeux bleu vers le ciel, fixant avec morosité le ciel gris. D'autres gouttes ne tardèrent pas à rejoindre la première. Le jeune sorcier esquissa un petit sourire blasé. Même le ciel était en accord avec son état d'esprit. Il tourna dans une petite ruelle alors que les passants sortaient de leur sac -ou malette- des parapluies en tout genre, allant du simple noir au multicolore. Les moldus se firent de plus en plus rare, alors qu'il avançait sous la pluie, son manteau serrait contre lui. En quelques minutes, il se retrouvait déjà congelé et ne rêvait que d'une bonne tasse de chocolat chaud et d'une boite de cookies. Lorsqu'il fut seul, il transplana.

0oo0oo0oo0

Il n'atterrit pas directement dans son appartement, mais près de la petite boulangerie adjacente à son immeuble. Il aimait bien cet endroit. Parce que ça sentait bon le pain chaud, et la vitrine remplie de mets à l'air délicieux était réellement attirante. Il poussa la porte et une petite cloche retentit. Sur le paillasson, on pouvait lire un « bienvenue », écrit dans la jolie langue française. La gérante de la boutique était originaire d'un petit village dans le sud-ouest, et Théo appréciait énormément son accent. Pourquoi, il ne saurait le dire. Mais ça lui donnait l'impression de voyager juste en entrant.

« Monsieur Nott ! Une dizaine de cookie et une baguette de pain ? »

Théo sourit chaleureusement à la jeune femme et acquiesça gentiment, son regard se perdant déjà sur les étalages de dessert. C'était en quelque sorte son péché mignon. Il aimait énormément les pâtisseries en tout genre, des tartelettes au éclairs au chocolat, en passant par la tarte meringuée. Et bien sûr les cookies.

0oo0oo0oo0

Le concierge, une vieille femme plutôt sympathique, le salua. Il lui rendit un sourire poli et monta les escaliers, son précieux paquet sous le bras. Mais lorsqu'il atteint le second étage, toute joie à la perspective de pouvoir manger ses cookies et boire son chocolat, disparut à la vue d'un Blaise assis à même le sol, le dos contre la porte de son appartement. À l'entente de ses pas, le métisse se leva et épousseta ses vêtements. Théo eut pitié de lui et de son air misérable. Il ressemblait à un petit chien abandonné qui retournait à la maison après plusieurs nuits dehors.

« Salut. »

Même sa voix semblait légèrement hésitante, alors qu'habituellement, l'homme parlait avec cet air suffisant et arrogant. Théo le fixa quelques secondes, les sourcils fronçaient d'incompréhension quant à sa présence sur le pas de sa porte. Venait-il s'excuser ? Avait-il oublier des affaires ?

« Qu'est ce que tu veux ?cracha Théo avec plus de violence qu'il n'avait souhaité.

- Je voulais juste te voir, Théo.

- Et bien, tu peux retourner vaquer à tes occupations qui sont sans doute plus intéressantes que moi. Je n'ai pas envie de te voir.

- Mais...

- C'est bon Blaise, le coupa-t-il. Arrête. Fait pas le type blessé et amoureux. On sait très bien tous les deux que tu n'en as rien à faire de moi.

- Dis pas ce genre de trucs Théo. Je t'aime. Et je ne veux pas que...

- Arrête, je t'ai dis. Ça marche plus le « je t'aime » parce que je ne t'aime plus. Rentre toi ça dans le crâne ! Maintenant, s'il te plait, va baiser un type à l'autre bout du monde et fiche moi la paix. Je n'ai pas besoin de toi. »

Le cœur de Théo se serra brusquement lorsqu'une larme glissa le long de la joue couleur chocolat, rapidement suivit par d'autres. Blaise pleurait ! Il pleurait. Le type qui se pavanait non-stop, celui qui arguait à qui voulait l'entendre qu'il était génial, beau, intelligent et il en passait. Il...pleurait. Et à cause de lui, de ses mots.

« Oh Blaise, je...je...excuse-moi. Je ne voulais pas être aussi...brusque...

- Ce n'est pas grave, je vais y aller. »

Le grand black passa à côté de son ancien amant et se dirigea vers les escaliers en pierre. Mais Théo le retint de son bras. Blaise esquissa un sourire victorieux et se retourna, non sans reprendre son masque de tristesse. Les yeux de Théo étaient toujours tellement expressif qu'on pouvait aisément lire en lui lorsqu'on le connaissait un minimum. Aussi ce qu'il vit dans les orbes bleues le satisfit grandement. De la tristesse, de l'incompréhension, de la pitié et une once de tendresse. Théodore Nott était bien trop naïf pour son propre bien, et ça, Blaise le savait pertinemment.

« Si tu veux, j'ai acheté des cookies. On pourrait boire un chocolat ensemble devant un film, non ?

- Je ne veux pas te déranger...

- Tu...tu ne me déranges pas en fait. Tu peux venir...si tu veux.

- Un chocolat ? Et je pourrai avoir de la chantilly ?

- Bien sûr ! »

Théo sortit un trousseau de clés de sa poche et en inséra une dans la serrure. Il poussa la porte et laissa entrer Blaise le premier, le suivant de près.

0oo0oo0oo0

Un cri de surprise lui échappa lorsqu'il fit plaqué contre la porte qu'il venait à peine de fermer et qu'une main prenait ses aises dans son pantalon. Les yeux grands ouverts et fixaient sur Blaise, il le repoussa avec rage, loin de lui.

« Dégage !

- Tu fais chier ! Tu m'as invité à rentrer. Tu croyais que j'allais bouffer des cookies avec toi, sérieux ? Vraiment Théo...t'es à moi et à personne d'autre !

- Je ne suis à personne Blaise.

- T'es à moi. Et je vais te le rappeler. »

Pour la seconde fois, Théo se retrouva collé contre la porte. La force avec laquelle Blaise le bouscula, lui octroya un mal de dos épouvantable et son crâne buta contre le bois. Mais loin de perdre le nord, il repoussa son ancien amant, lui envoyant un coup de poing dans le nez. Blaise recula de quelque peu et fusilla du regard le frêle brun devant lui. Et sans plus réfléchir, il lui rendit son coup, frappant avec force le visage qui lui appartenait. Sous la fureur du coup, Théo vacilla, mais tint debout avec fierté, sortant sa baguette en tremblant. Il la pointa sur Blaise, le menaçant de jeter un sort s'il ne sortait pas tout de suite de chez lui. Mais rien n'y fit. C'était comme s'adresser à un mur. Et il reçut un autre coup au visage avec surprise. Cette fois-ci, il bascula sous le choc et s'écrasa lamentablement sur le sol. Mais il réagit et lança un sort au hasard.

0oo0oo0oo0

Des larmes dévalèrent ses joues pâles alors que la brûlure à sa main se faisait de plus en plus intense. Il leva ses yeux bleu sur son assaillant, le suppliant d'arrêter son manège. Mais Blaise semblait complètement à l'ouest, les yeux vides, alors qu'un sourire à faire froid dans le dos orné ses lèvres. Lèvres que Théo avait mainte fois embrassé, douces, aimantes. Mais là, elles ne crachaient que des injures, le rabaissant avec haine, lui brisant le cœur déjà amoché. Où était donc le Blaise habituel ? Celui qui ne ferait pas de mal à une mouche ? Et qui était cet être infâme ? Sa pommette le lança, lui rappelant amèrement sa stupidité. Il y avait moins de dix minutes, il ouvrait la porte à un Blaise suppliant et pleurant qui lui faisait mal au cœur. Et maintenant, il était là, par terre, avec surement un hématome sur la joue ainsi qu'une main à moitié brûlée, sa baguette un peu plus loin sur la droite. Blaise l'avait attaqué par surprise. Il avait voulu se protéger avec un sort mais étrangement, alors que Blaise riposter, leurs sorts s'entre-choquant, sa propre baguette lui avait brûlé la main, lui arrachant un cri de douleur.

« Blaise, s'il te plait...Arrête...

- Tais-toi Théo. Je ne veux plus t'entendre. Tu te rends compte que tu m'as brisé le cœur ! Hein ! Tu te rends compte ! Ça fait mal ! Et toi t'es là, peinard, dans ton putain d'appartement, avec ton putain de fric et ton putain de chat ! »

Les larmes du brun redoublèrent alors qu'il serrait sa main meurtrie contre son tee-shirt, son regard allant et venant entre Blaise et sa baguette. Peut-être qu'avec un peu de chance, il arriverait à l'attraper. Au pire des cas...

« Théo ? Blaise ? C'est quoi ce bordel ?fit une voix trainante. »

Malefoy. Blaise se retourna vers le nouvel arrivant, se tenant sur le pas de la porte, les sourcils parfaitement blonds fronçaient en signe d'incompréhension.

« Ce ne sont pas tes affaires _Malefoy._

- Pas mes affaires ? Tu es en train de traumatiser notre petit Théodore, _Zabini_. Alors, oui, se sont mes affaires.

- Retourne chez toi !

- Non. Toi, retourne chez toi. Prend un bain de glaçons et reviens t'excuser.

- M'excuser ? Tu plaisantes ! C'est sa faute à lui.

- Merde Blaise. Regarde ce que tu as fait ! »

Théo détourna les yeux de Blaise, fixant avec gratitude Draco. Blaise ne lui aurait jamais fait trop de mal, il se serait rendu compte de son geste tôt ou tard, mais l'arrivée impromptue de Draco rassurait beaucoup Théo. Parce que mine de rien, il avait vraiment eu peur durant quelques secondes.

« Je...je...

- Tu vas rentrer, réfléchir à ce que tu as fait et peut-être que tu pourras revenir ici.

0oo0oo0oo0

Théo fixait d'un air ennuyé la progéniture de Potter. Par Merlin, comment s'était-il retrouvé ici ? Ah. Malefoy. Le grand blond l'avait trainé ici de force, prétextant qu'il avait besoin de prendre l'air et qu'il allait sentir le renfermer. Et il avait lâchement utilisé Scorpius pour lui demander de les suivre. Soufflant, Théo avala son verre de champagne d'une traite, non sans avoir lancer un regard noir à Draco qui discutait un peu plus loin avec un Weasley. Il ne s'y ferait jamais à cette tentative de réconciliation. C'était tout bonnement incroyable.

« Tiens, Théodore, tu es finalement venu. »

L'ancien serpentard se retourna et rencontra deux émeraudes brillantes. Potter. Il le jaugea quelques secondes, appréciant le physique du sauveur. C'était bien la seule chose d'intéressant. Les yeux vert s'attardèrent sur sa joue.

« Qu'est-ce que...

- Je suis tombé, le coupa-t-il.

- Oh. Tu te soignes au moins ? Si tu veux, tu peux demander à Hermione, elle doit surement connaître une ou deux potions.

- Non merci. J'ai Malefoy qui se débrouille très bien avec les potions.

- Ah oui, c'est vrai. Il a toujours été doué dans cette matière. Ça doit être un truc de serpentard.

- Crabbe et Goyle étaient nuls. Tu m'excuses Potter mais j'ai faim.

- Tu as des toasts sur la table là-bas.

- Merci. »

Sans rien ajouter, Théo laissa le sauveur et partit vaquer à ses occupations. Remplir son estomac. Une table immensément longue regroupait d'innombrables toasts. Il y en avait de toutes les couleurs, des gros, des petits, certains même bougeaient (ces derniers Théo les évita). Il opta pour un toast au foi-gras.

« T'es nul comme soldat-dragon ! Allez attrape-le tonton. Je vais le dire à Papa. Non à maman. J'ai faim, moi. »

Théo leva les yeux de son encas et les posa sur l'enfant si bruyant et autoritaire. Un autre Potter à en croire la chevelure. Il baissa les yeux et tomba sur une seconde chevelure, mais couleur feu. Pendant quelques secondes, il hésita. Était-ce un Weasley ? Il ne l'avait jamais vu. Et il semblait différent des autres. Il faisait plus mature. Plus vieux. Comme s'il savait des choses que les autres ignoraient. Et il était plus « mâle ». D'une tête plus grande que Théo, des épaules larges, un torse que l'on devinait musclé sous la chemise blanche...il était...beau ? Des traits indéniablement masculins, des yeux d'une jolie couleur noisette, des lèvres fines et rosées...Sans réellement mesurer son geste, plus par instinct qu'autre chose, Théo lui tendit son toast.

« Merci beaucoup. »

En retour, il eut droit à un sourire qui lui retourna l'estomac. Mais il se fana bien vite à son grand damne. Les yeux noisette se voilèrent de façon étrange et l'inconnu sembla s'envoler vers une terre que lui seul connaissait. Théo ne sut quoi faire, tirailler entre l'envie de partir et de rester à contempler cet homme. L'enfant perché sur les épaules réclamaient son toast avec ferveur.


End file.
